Kapow
by princessed
Summary: Peu après la fin de la saison 2, Kaldur doit faire face à des événements qu'il a affrontés cinq ans plus tôt. Contient des spoilers des comics "Hack and You Shall Find" et "By Hook or by Web", ainsi que du jeu vidéo "Legacy". Cette fiction fait suite à ma fic 'Derniers adieux', mais on peut aussi la lire de façon indépendante.
1. Sub Diego

Disclaimer : insérez un disclaimer standard, siouplait.

_Sub Diego_

Le raz-de-marée avait englouti une partie de San Diego et les secours peinaient à s'organiser. Au milieu des bâtiments, Aquaman, Aqualad, Tempest et Lagoon Boy cherchaient depuis des heures. D'après la Ligue, le raz-de-marée était peut-être dû à un dérèglement climatique, ou à Black Manta, ou à n'importe quoi. Pour le moment, on n'en savait rien.

Aqualad se trouvait au milieu de ce qui restait du quartier des étudiants. En jetant un coup d'œil par une fenêtre, il pouvait voir le reste d'une fête qui avait dû avoir eu lieu la veille : des bouteilles de bière qui flottaient un peu partout, une sono complètement foutue, des ballons, des confettis, et une dizaine de garçons et de filles de son âge qui flottaient, inertes, morts. Ils avaient dû se trouver bloqués à l'intérieur au moment du raz-de-marée.

Complètement écœuré, Aqualad fit demi-tour et entendit quelqu'un qui appelait. Il nagea jusqu'à la source de ces cris, refit surface et se trouva face à une fenêtre donnant sur une chambre à moitié envahie par l'eau. A l'intérieur se trouvaient cinq ou six filles en pyjamas d'une vingtaine d'années dont l'une gisait dans les bras d'une autre, apparemment inconsciente. Il brisa la vitre et entra dans la pièce.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. Personne n'est blessé ?

Ça n'allait visiblement pas. L'une des filles semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, une autre avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps. Une latino à lunettes qui tenait dans ses bras sa copine inconsciente répondit :

- Je crois que Jen est en hypothermie.

- On était bloquées à l'intérieur et l'eau n'arrêtait pas de monter… bafouilla une deuxième.

- Je vais vous sortir de là. Il y a un accès au toit ?

- On a essayé, répondit la latino. La porte est bloquée.

- Montrez-moi où c'est.

La fille à lunettes tenta de se lever en tenant sa copine dans ses bras. Elle trébucha et Kaldur lui prit sa copine des bras, puis suivit la bande jusqu'à l'escalier. En effet, c'était bloqué. Il enfonça la porte en utilisant de la magie atlante et accompagna les filles sur le toit.

- Mince ! s'écria la latino en voyant l'étendue de la catastrophe. On est à Sub Diego !

Personne ne rit. Kaldur posa la jeune fille inconsciente à terre et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Une des filles, une rousse, s'était jetée à son cou et essayait de l'embrasser sur la bouche !

- Calmez-vous ! dit-il en la repoussant doucement. Les secours vont bientôt arriver.

- Oui, calme-toi, Stacy, ajouta la latino en attrapant la copine par les bras. Ce monsieur a sûrement plein de gens à aller sauver !

Stacy recula, honteuse. Elle était probablement à bout de nerfs, comme ses copines. Aqualad avisa la latino, qui semblait être la moins secouée du groupe et se penchait maintenant sur son amie inanimée.

- Vous savez quoi faire en cas de malaise ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je suis étudiante en médecine, répondit-t-elle sans le regarder. Ça irait mieux si je savais où est Selena Gonzalez mais sinon, tout baigne.

Kaldur se repassa plusieurs fois la phrase dans sa tête et faillit se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Selena Gonzalez était le nom d'une femme que Kid Flash, le premier Robin et lui n'avaient pas réussi à sauver cinq ans plus tôt. Ils avaient improvisé une mission à trois sans mettre la Ligue au courant et tout avait horriblement mal tourné. Depuis, il n'avait plus pensé à elle sans se sentir coupable.

La fille ne prêtait déjà plus attention à lui. Kaldur hésita. L'une des filles demanda à l'étudiante en médecine si elle avait besoin de quelque chose en l'appelant Lorena. Lorena… Pendant un bref instant, Aqualad pensa à lui demander son numéro, puis il se ravisa. Elle avait raison : il avait plein de vies à sauver maintenant et ce n'était pas le moment de faire ce qui pouvait passer pour une tentative de drague. Sans leur accorder un regard de plus, il replongea à la recherche de survivants.

* * *

><p>Les recherches se poursuivirent pendant plusieurs jours. Le niveau de l'eau baissait, dévoilant peu à peu des rues complètement dévastées. Evidemment, G. Gordon Godfrey accusait la Ligue, répétant à longueur d'émission que ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas si les super-héros savaient se montrer efficaces. Kaldur, lui, pensait toujours à la fille. Lorena, c'était un prénom hispanique. Cette Lorena était peut-être la fille de Selena Gonzalez. Peut-être qu'elle se doutait de ce qui était vraiment arrivé à sa mère et qu'elle l'avait appelé à l'aide. Comment savoir ?<p>

Aqualad se décida à faire ce que n'importe quel ado aurait fait en tout premier : il alla faire des recherches sur internet via un des ordinateurs de la Ligue. Quelques clics le conduisirent sur la page perso de Lorena Gonzalez Marquez, 19 ans, étudiante en médecine à San Diego. Les photos montraient une ressemblance troublante avec la PDG de Farano Enterprises, avec environ 20 ou 25 ans de moins et une paire de lunettes en plus. En outre, elle avait laissé un message troublant sur son profil, au milieu d'une dizaine de phrases sans queue ni tête. Elle avait écrit : « _merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, fils de l'océan ! J'aimerais te dire en face ce que crie mon cœur__!_ » C'était sûrement la fille de Selena et elle voulait lui demander des comptes. Que faire ?

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Kaldur aurait d'abord mis Dick et Wally au courant. Après tout, eux aussi se sentaient responsables de ce qui était arrivé à Selena. Seulement voilà, Wally était mort et Dick, introuvable. Il avait donc le choix entre mettre un membre de la Ligue au courant et essayer de régler l'affaire tout seul.

Après mûre réflexion, Kaldur décida de commencer par une prise de contact. Il se créa un profil sur ce réseau social et composa un message. « _Je suis le fils de l'océan. Quoi que crie ton cœur, je suis prêt à l'écouter_. »

Il attendit un moment mais rien ne se passa. Il se résolut à aller faire autre chose et au bout d'une heure, son alerte email l'avertit qu'un message venait d'arriver.

« _Salut à toi, fils de l'océan. Mon cœur se souvient de ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans et quelques mois. »_

_« Salut à toi, fille de Sub Diego. Je suis prêt pour qu'on en parle. »_

_« Pas en ligne. Je connais un café sympa__.__ Demain à quinze heures, ça te va ?_ »

Elle lui donna l'adresse d'un endroit non loin de la fac. Il accepta, puis alla régler les affaires courantes. Il aurait bien le temps de s'inquiéter du rendez-vous le lendemain.

_A suivre…_

Note de l'auteure : je sais que j'ai pris pas mal de libertés avec les comics et j'espère que les geeks confirmés me pardonneront. Pour les geeks débutants : dans les comics, Lorena Marquez est une Atlante d'adoption. Bonne lecture.


	2. Les confidences d'une ancienne bimbo

_Les confidences d'une ancienne bimbo_

Le lendemain, les rues de San Diego étaient pleines de gens qui sortaient leurs affaires pour les faire sécher au soleil et tentaient de récupérer ce qui pouvait être récupéré. Kaldur arriva au rendez-vous deux minutes en avance et trouva le café bondé d'étudiants qui bavardaient autour d'un verre. Sur Atlantis, les étudiants auraient travaillé d'arrache-pied après n'importe quelle catastrophe pour tout remettre en état. Les jeunes de la surface trouvaient normal de se détendre en prenant un verre, comme si de rien n'était. Parfois, le monde de la surface le laissait rêveur.

La fille se tenait assise près de la fenêtre. Elle portait un short en jean et un débardeur multicolore mais sa tenue fantaisiste contrastait avec l'expression sérieuse de son visage. Il alla s'installer en face d'elle et elle laissa tomber son journal. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si ce rendez-vous était une bonne idée.

- Je me demandais si tu viendrais, dit-elle enfin.

- Les secours sont bien arrivés ? s'enquit-il.

- Jen était bien en hypothermie mais elle s'est remise. Elle vient de sortir de l'hôpital.

- Tant mieux. Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

- Je voudrais te parler de Selena Gonzalez. Tu vois qui c'est ?

Kaldur ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en entendant ce nom. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

- La PDG de Farano Enterprises. Disparue il y a cinq ans, répondit-il du plus calmement qu'il le put.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit aux infos : disparue, présumée morte. Comme si quelqu'un comme elle pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain ! Elle travaillait ce soir-là et on se parlait en webcam pendant une de ses pauses. Il était vingt heures, elle me demandait quand j'allais renoncer à cette teinture de cheveux ridicule. Et puis soudain, quelqu'un derrière elle qui crie : '_juste à temps ! Au fait, vous faites quelque chose vendredi soir_ ?' Et son ordinateur qui vole en éclats.

Lorena se détourna et essuya une larme. Kaldur se sentit horriblement gêné. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire face à ce genre de débordement émotionnel. En général, quand quelqu'un pleurait dans l'équipe, M'gann se dépêchait d'aller lui faire un gros câlin, ce qui marchait presque toujours. Lui n'était vraiment pas doué dans ce domaine.

- J'essaie de la joindre sur son portable, continua la fille. Pas moyen. Je sors de chez moi et je fonce jusqu'à son lieu de travail. C'était fermé. Je suis morte de peur, j'appelle la police et ils me disent qu'elle est sûrement rentrée chez elle ! Je reviens à la maison en bus, elle n'est pas là. A un moment, je croise trois ados qui regardaient sa maison d'un air bizarre. L'un deux, il te ressemblait, me demande si c'est ici que ma mère habite.

Kaldur s'en souvenait, maintenant. Ce soir-là, ils avaient cherché le domicile de Selena pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Ils avaient croisé une fille de leur âge, ils lui avaient demandé un renseignement et Wally avait essayé de la draguer. Kaldur et Dick s'étaient alors sentis horriblement gênés.

- Je m'en souviens, dit-il. Je me souviens de la gifle, aussi.

- Oh. Désolée pour ton ami mais quand on a quatorze ans, qu'on est morte d'inquiétude, qu'on se promène le soir et qu'un inconnu vous demande votre numéro, on a _vraiment_ envie de le baffer.

Aqualad réalisa avec cinq ans de retard que Kid Flash avait dragué la mère et la fille dans la même soirée. Même plusieurs années plus tard, c'était vraiment gênant.

- Je m'excuse de sa part, dit-il.

- Merci. Donc, tu étais là et tu t'en souviens ?

- Je m'en souviens et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu attends de moi.

- Simplement savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma mère.

Kaldur ressentit le même pincement au cœur que quand Robin lui avait parlé de ce qui était arrivé à ses propres parents. La journée promettait d'être longue. En même temps, quelque chose le dérangeait dans le récit de la fille.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose, annonça-t-il. Comment savais-tu qu'on allait se retrouver ?

- Je n'en savais rien. J'ignorais totalement qu'il y aurait un raz-de-marée et que tu ferais partie des secours. Je t'ai reconnu et j'ai dit le nom de ma mère parce que tout ça me hante, c'est tout.

- Et tu crois pouvoir retrouver les assassins de ta mère cinq ans après ?

- Alors elle a bien été assassinée ?!

L'effroi de Lorena se lisait sur son visage. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Kaldur lui attrapa la main. Elle la dégagea brusquement.

- Non !

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te choquer.

- Je veux dire, je comprends mais il y a des gamins qui nous regardent !

Kaldur tourna la tête et manqua de faire un bond. Cassie, Tim, Bart et un iguane vert qui ne pouvait être que Garfield se trouvaient assis non loin de là et le regardaient en pouffant de rire. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il en allant se planter devant eux.

- On prend un verre, comme tu le vois ! répondit Bart en levant le sien.

Kaldur repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait passé des heures sur internet et ses messages privés avec Lorena ressemblaient plus à une conversation romantique qu'à autre chose. Il n'avait même pas pris soin d'effacer les traces de son passage et Tim était un hackeur confirmé. _Ces trois-là l'avaient suivi et croyaient qu'il avait une petite copine_ !

A ce moment-là, il avait le choix entre tout leur expliquer et remettre les explications à plus tard. Lorena venait d'apprendre que sa mère était bel et bien morte, c'était elle la priorité. Il expliquerait plus tard aux débutants ce qu'il en était vraiment.

- Viens, dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras. On sort.

* * *

><p>- On est en danger ? demanda l'étudiante une fois qu'ils se trouvèrent dehors.<p>

- Techniquement parlant, tout le monde est tout le temps en danger.

- Je veux dire, ces gamins, tu les connais ?

- Oui.

- Ta copine est hyper-jalouse et les paie pour te surveiller ? Ou alors ils ont décidé de te trouver une copine et ils viennent de me mettre sur leur liste ?

- Il nous faut un endroit tranquille, vite, éluda Kaldur.

- La bibliothèque de la fac ?

- Elle est ouverte en été ?

- Non, mais je connais un moyen d'entrer en douce.

_Cette fille peut entrer en douce dans une _bibliothèque universitaire_. Sur quel phénomène suis-je tombé ?_

- D'accord, répondit-il. On y va.

* * *

><p>La bibliothèque se trouvait sous un dôme en verre, au beau milieu du campus. Lorena fit entrer Kaldur par une porte de service. Normalement, il aurait dû faire une chaleur étouffante mais l'eau tombait goutte à goutte des livres qui séchaient, rendant l'atmosphère plus fraîche. Le seul problème était l'odeur, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.<p>

- Je peux savoir d'où tu as eu la clef de cet endroit ? s'enquit Kaldur.

- Un pari qui a tourné bizarrement. Ce serait un peu long à raconter. Je peux savoir qui sont ces gamins ?

- Tu es fille unique ?

- J'ai des demi-frères et demi-sœurs, pourquoi ?

- Alors tu sais comment ça se passe quand un petit frère a décidé de vous suivre à la trace.

Lorena resta interdite, puis éclata de rire.

- Ce sont tes coéquipiers, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- J'ai eu peur. Je me demandais…

Son expression se troubla. Evidemment, elle repensait à sa mère et les mauvais souvenirs remontaient.

- On en était où ? s'enquit-elle.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre dans les jours qui ont suivi ?

- Si, répondit-elle. Un type m'a suivie dans la rue. J'ai eu peur et je me suis sauvée en courant. Le lendemain, je repartais habiter chez mon père.

- Repartais ?

- Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais quatre ans.

- Et ensuite ?

Lorena haussa les épaules.

- Tu te demandes si on a essayé de me supprimer moi aussi, c'est ça ? Je crois que je ne les intéressais pas assez pour ça. A l'époque, j'étais une caricature de bimbo fêtarde. Ils ont dû penser que j'étais trop débile pour les mettre en danger. Ce qui est dingue, c'est qu'il a fallu que ma mère meure pour que je me reprenne en main : j'ai décidé de bien bosser, de faire des études pour qu'elle soit fière de moi… J'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt !

Elle essuya de nouveau une larme. Maladroitement, Aqualad lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le repoussa pas.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- Il s'est passé quoi, cette nuit-là ?

Kaldur hésita à peine. Cette fille avait le droit de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait besoin de se soulager la conscience. Il lui raconta presque tout et elle l'écouta en faisant la grimace de temps en temps. Quand il eut terminé son récit, il la regarda dans les yeux, attendant sa réaction.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir dit la vérité. Ça fait cinq ans que je me pose des questions, que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé ou inventé tout ça… ça fait du bien de savoir enfin ce qui s'est passé.

- Justement, fit-il remarquer. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait derrière cette affaire.

- Oh, j'ai ma petite idée.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- J'ai remarqué une activité pas très honnête dans l'une des boîtes de ma mère. Je pense que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec tout ça.

- Et tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

- Je te l'ai dit, à l'époque j'étais une bimbo complètement irresponsable. Personne ne m'aurait prise au sérieux. Ensuite, ils ont classé l'affaire.

- Tu réalises que ta piste peut nous aider à marquer des points contre la Ligue des Ombres ?

Lorena hocha la tête. En fait, elle arrivait à peine à le croire. Elle avait tellement intégré l'idée que sa mère était morte pour rien qu'elle n'osait même plus espérer le contraire.

- Tant mieux si ça peut vous aider, toi et tes coéquipiers, murmura-t-elle.

- Ouais ! cria une voix de derrière une étagère.

Lorena se raidit de peur. Pas impressionné du tout, Kaldur appela :

- Cassie ? Bart ? Je sais que vous êtes là !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis Cassie, Bart et Tim apparurent de derrière les étagères. Lorena eut un sursaut en voyant Garfield reprendre forme humaine. Les quatre ados avaient l'air penaud.

- On t'espionnait pas ! protesta Garfield.

- C'est une bibliothèque universitaire, et elle est fermée ! s'écria l'étudiante. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- Oh, toi, tu peux parler !

Lorena rougit légèrement. Toujours très calme, Kaldur fit les présentations, puis proposa de finir de discuter de tout ça.

_A suivre…_


	3. Conversation sur un toit

Lorena leur expliqua tout. Pour elle, le problème venait d'une boisson énergisante commercialisée par une filiale de Farano Enterprises. Sa commercialisation avait été annulée juste après la mort de sa mère, pour des raisons qu'elle n'avait jamais comprises. Cependant, elle avait conservé plusieurs packs pour des raisons sentimentales.

- Ça a l'air idiot mais tous les ans, j'en buvais un, expliqua-t-elle. C'était une façon de faire mon deuil. A chaque fois, ça me donnait des étourdissements. Au début, je pensais que c'était le chagrin mais ensuite, je me suis rappelée une chose que ma mère m'avait dite au téléphone : plusieurs employés avaient pris des congés pour les mêmes raisons : des étourdissements, des troubles de la vue et de l'audition. Quand les stocks ont été détruits, tout est redevenu normal.

- Tu veux dire que tu penses que le Kapow était empoisonné ? interrompit Cassie.

- Mince ! s'écria Bart. Pareil que le Reach !

- Et ils t'ont laissé garder un stock de ce truc ? s'enquit Tim, sceptique.

- J'étais une ado à problèmes et ma mère venait de disparaître du jour au lendemain. Personne n'aurait été surpris si j'avais avalé un produit toxique.

- Il t'en reste ? s'enquit Kaldur. Tu peux retrouver la trace des employés qui ont eu accès à ce produit ?

- Il m'en reste un stock. Pour ce qui est des employés, leurs dossiers se trouvent toujours au siège social de la société, enfin j'espère.

Les jeunes super-héros échangèrent un sourire. Une nouvelle mission se préparait.

* * *

><p>Le soir-même, l'équipe entra dans le bâtiment de Farano Enterprises. Ils étaient censés se rendre au secrétariat, ramasser les dossiers de dix personnes différentes et repartir juste après. Kaldur dirigeait l'équipe à distance. Il s'agissait uniquement d'un petit groupe (Tim, Cassie, Bart et Garfield) car il avait préféré garder l'affaire secrète pour le moment.<p>

- C'est nul ! grogna Garfield en se faufilant dans le bâtiment. Tu parles d'une mission sans intérêt !

- Au moins, ce sera vite fait, fit remarquer Tim. Elle t'a dit où se trouvent les fichiers informatiques ?

- Elle a parlé de dossiers papier, répondit Cassie.

- Hein ? Ils utilisent encore des dossiers papier ?

Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Des portes identiques s'alignaient et Bart fonça pour les ouvrir les unes après les autres. Parvenu à la moitié du couloir, il s'arrêta et fit signe à ses amis.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! annonça-t-il. Les archives du secrétariat !

En effet, des dizaines et des dizaines de dossiers s'alignaient sur des étagères. Bart s'apprêtait à tous les ouvrir quand Tim le tira par le bras.

- Ils sont rangés par années et par ordre alphabétique. On n'a qu'à prendre seulement les dossiers qui nous intéressent et à photocopier les pages maladies.

Les quatre amis hochèrent la tête et se mirent au travail.

* * *

><p>Depuis le toit d'un immeuble voisin, Kaldur et Lorena attendaient la fin de l'opération. Celle-ci se leva pour faire les cent pas et celui-là lui fit signe de rester sur place.<p>

- Il ne faut pas qu'on soit repérés, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire, toutes ces précautions ?

- Avec la Lumière, on ne sait jamais.

- La quoi ?

- Je n'aime pas dire cela mais il vaudrait mieux que tu n'en saches pas trop.

Lorena fit la grimace et fouilla dans sa poche. Kaldur soupira.

- Je t'avais dit de couper ton portable, fit-il remarquer.

- Je l'ai coupé. C'est juste un réflexe. Il y a un type qui me harcèle et je vérifie tout le temps qu'il n'est pas en train de m'appeler. Un barge ! J'ai refusé de sortir avec lui et il a pris ça pour la pire injustice de tous les temps. Il a même menacé de dynamiter la fac si je ne sortais pas avec lui !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai gardé tous ses textos et je suis allée déposer une main courante pour harcèlement. Si t'avais vu la réaction des flics ! _Non, une jolie fille comme vous l'a forcément allumé, c'est pas possible autrement…_

Kaldur repensa à la façon dont Tula lui avait gentiment dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une relation avec lui, cinq ans plus tôt. Evidemment, il avait eu mal. Cependant, la réaction du type le choquait. _Harceler une fille parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de vous ?_ C'était complètement disproportionné.

- Il se calmera peut-être si tu lui dis que tu as déjà un copain, suggéra-t-il.

- Merci, mais j'aime pas l'idée de mentir pour avoir la paix. S'il se calme parce qu'il croit que j'ai un copain, ça voudra dire que ce qu'il respecte, c'est la propriété d'un autre mec ! Je veux qu'il comprenne que je sais quand je ne suis pas attirée, point !

- Lorena, coupa-t-il, il n'existe pas de façon gentille de rejeter quelqu'un. Quoique tu dises, il aura mal parce qu'il t'aime et…

- Non ! coupa l'étudiante. Il ne m'aime pas ! Il ne m'a jamais demandé quelle est ma couleur préférée, quels sont mes projets d'avenir ou si je préfère les chiens ou les chats ! Il fait une fixation sur moi, c'est pas pareil. Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer de numéro sous prétexte que Môssieur ne sait pas prendre un non pour une réponse !

- Alors porte plainte, tu auras la paix.

Lorena hocha la tête et devint pensive. Quelque chose l'intriguait dans la façon dont Kaldur lui avait conseillé de mentir…

- Elle s'appelle comment ? s'enquit-elle soudain.

- Qui ?

- La fille qui t'a dit qu'entre vous deux, ce n'est pas possible !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, coupa-t-il.

Kaldur n'avait aucune envie de parler de Tula ou de Garth à une inconnue, ni à qui que ce soit. Des années plus tard, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de revenir sur cette vieille histoire. Lorena haussa les épaules.

- Y'a pas de mal à ça, murmura-t-elle. C'est juste que je connais des garçons parfaitement raisonnables, intelligents, les deux pieds sur terre et qui se mettent dans tous leurs états quand ils se prennent un râteau, alors j'aimerais comprendre. C'est si grave que ça ?

En temps normal, Kaldur n'aurait jamais fait de confidences à une personne rencontrée par hasard. Seulement, ils étaient seuls, il fallait bien qu'ils passent le temps à faire quelque chose et il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle répète ce qu'elle allait entendre. En outre, avec l'obscurité et ses lunettes, il ne distinguait pas ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas en train de le juger.

- Grave n'est pas le mot adéquat, répondit-il. Je dirais plutôt que ça fait très mal. On se sent… diminué, c'est tout.

- Je le crois pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as ta propre équipe de super-héros, t'as déjà affronté des criminels hyper-dangereux et t'as peur des râteaux ?

Kaldur eut l'air horriblement gêné. Ce voyant, Lorena se reprit.

- OK, OK. On est tous humains, on peut tous se trouver dans des situations désagréables. Si ça peut te consoler, pour une fille, mettre un râteau, ce n'est pas agréable non plus, surtout si on aime bien le garçon. On n'a pas envie de lui briser le cœur mais c'est ça ou lui mentir et se retrouver dans des situations complètement dingues ! J'imagine que pour les filles c'est pas pareil parce qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire le premier pas. Si on fait le premier pas, tout le monde pense qu'on est une allumeuse obsédée par le sexe, alors on attend, on attend, et on espère qu'il captera nos signaux… Des fois, j'aimerais bien faire le premier pas sans qu'on me dise que je suis une fille facile, une pute, une dévergondée ou n'importe quoi dans le genre.

Kaldur retourna le concept dans sa tête. En langue atlante, il n'y avait même pas d'expression pour désigner une « fille facile ». Les filles avaient le droit d'inviter un garçon à sortir si elles le voulaient. En revanche, si une fille de la surface faisait le premier pas, aimait le sexe ou avait plusieurs petits copains, elle encourrait la réprobation générale tandis qu'un garçon passait pour un « tombeur » dans la même situation. Il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

A ce moment-là, la voix de Cassie se fit entendre :

- Wonder Girl. Ça va mettre un peu plus de temps que prévu.

- Aqualad. Pourquoi ?

- Une étagère est tombée toute seule.

En fait, elle n'était pas tombée toute seule. Les jeunes super-héros avaient un peu chahuté et ce qui devait arriver était arrivé. Cassie et Garfield (en mode gorille) avaient vite remis l'étagère d'aplomb mais les boîtes de dossiers étaient toutes tombées.

- Remettez tout ça en ordre, ordonna Kaldur.

- Ça va nous prendre au moins dix minutes !

- Faites-le. Terminé.

Des grognements se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne. Lorena eut un sourire amusé.

- On dirait vraiment des petits frères et sœurs ! fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui.

- Sinon, comment ça s'est terminé, cette fille et toi ?

Il décida de dire la vérité pour avoir la paix :

- On a décidé de rester amis, c'est tout. On est restés amis pendant cinq ans et puis une de nos missions a mal tourné. On l'a perdue.

Lorena attrapa les doigts palmés de Kaldur et les serra dans les siens pendant un moment. Il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de la mort de Tula. Il n'avait fait que monter son plan avec Dick et Artémis, et le sujet était encore trop sensible pour l'évoquer avec Garth. _Je l'ai aimée. J'ai eu très mal_. Cela faisait du bien de l'avouer.

- Je suis désolée, dit simplement l'étudiante.

- Merci. Mais tu sais, elle savait quels risques elle prenait. Sur Atlantis, l'éducation militaire est la règle. Lors de la mission, l'équipe s'est trouvée confrontée à une entité extraterrestre. Elle a réalisé avant tout le monde que le seul moyen de l'enfermer à jamais, c'était de sacrifier une vie. Garth et moi sommes arrivés trop tard.

- Garth ?

- Mon meilleur ami. Lui et Tula sont restés ensemble pendant cinq ans. La perdre a été atroce pour lui.

- Tu veux dire que… elle et ton meilleur ami…

- Kaldur hocha la tête, à nouveau mal à l'aise.

- Ce que je voulais, c'était leur bonheur à tous les deux, avoua-t-il.

- Ouah… j'aimerais qu'il y ait davantage de mecs comme toi !

Kaldur hocha la tête et fit mine de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la rue. A présent, il se sentait gêné d'avoir ainsi mis son cœur à nu.

- Tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre, dit doucement Lorena.

- Merci mais ce n'est pas dans mes priorités.

- D'accord ! Chacun choisit ses priorités ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, ou personne si tu préfères. Je ne suis pas en train de te draguer !

Kaldur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'enthousiasme de Lorena s'avérait contagieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il méritait quelqu'un de bien mais pour une fois, il avait envie de s'attarder sur la question.

- Je ne suis pas en train de te prendre pour une allumeuse, répondit-il.

- Tant mieux !

Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux et Kaldur, qui trouvait que les confidences avaient assez duré, décida de détourner la conversation :

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Tu veux dire, à quoi ressemblent mes histoires de cœur ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien… puisque c'est la soirée des aveux, j'ai eu le cœur brisé plusieurs fois. Ma meilleure rupture, c'était à dix-sept, dix-huit ans. On a eu une engueulade énorme et le lendemain, comme ça, elle m'a appris qu'elle avait planifié son départ pour l'autre bout du monde sans penser à me mettre au courant.

- Elle ?

- Oui, elle. Quand quelqu'un m'attire, je ne me demande pas si c'est une femme, un homme ou autre chose. Ça te choque ?

- Sur Atlantis, répondit Kaldur, certaines personnes peuvent changer de sexe à volonté. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui le faisait toutes les semaines. Il n'y a que les puristes qui sont choqués.

- Les puristes ?

- L'équivalent atlante des racistes.

- Changer de sexe à volonté, répéta rêveusement Lorena. Fantastique ! J'aimerais bien y faire un tour, sur Atlantis.

- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne survivrais pas à la pression de l'eau.

- Oh ? Dommage.

Dommage, en effet. Kaldur se demandait ce qui se passerait s'il emmenait Lorena à Atlantis comme il l'avait fait avec Conner et Megan cinq ans plus tôt. Il l'imaginait très bien s'enthousiasmant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Pour tout dire, il commençait à bien aimer cette fille. Son énergie le revigorait.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que c'était ta meilleure rupture ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Oh, les ruptures, c'est cool !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je veux dire, c'est… intense. Une rupture, c'est douloureux, évidemment, mais ça permet aussi d'apprendre sur soi. On voit les choses autrement. Quand j'ai cassé avec Tasha, j'ai descendu un pot de glace acheté au hasard et j'ai découvert que j'adore la glace au chocolat avec des morceaux de noix au caramel ! J'ai renoué avec d'anciens potes aussi, c'était incroyable tout ce qu'ils m'ont appris ! Et puis, j'ai réalisé que dans le fond, Tasha, c'était pas quelqu'un pour moi, qu'il y avait des tas de trucs relou dans notre relation. Evidemment, j'ai beaucoup pleuré mais en même temps, c'était… transcendant, comme expérience. On apprend beaucoup dans les moments difficiles. Tu vois, c'est les gens qui n'ont pas de sentiments et qui n'ont jamais mal qui me font peur : je crois qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent !

Kaldur médita ces propos pendant un instant. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que disait Lorena, et en même temps, ses propos touchaient une corde sensible. En effet, contrairement à elle, il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur les moments difficiles. Il savait quelles étaient sa priorité : l'équipe, la lutte contre les super-criminels, la survie du monde en général… il n'avait jamais eu le temps de pleurer devant un pot de glace au chocolat mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se disait qu'il avait peut-être raté quelque chose.

En même temps, toutes ces confidences devenaient légèrement gênantes. Il ressentit un profond soulagement quand la voix de Garfield se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Beast Boy. On a terminé. Je peux emporter une feuille ?

- Non.

- Emporter une feuille ? répéta Lorena, surprise.

- Il veut un souvenir… expliqua Kaldur.

_A suivre…_


	4. Conséquences

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, l'équipe s'efforça de rechercher les personnes qui avaient consommé du Kapow à l'époque de sa commercialisation. Il s'avéra que parmi les consommateurs, heureusement peu nombreux, 90% étaient en parfaite santé et 10% avaient momentanément souffert de symptômes étranges.

Ce fut l'analyse du Kapow lui-même qui donna les résultats les plus troublants. Après de nombreux tests, les jeunes super-héros durent se rendre à l'évidence : il s'agissait bel et bien d'un produit qui, à haute dose, pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

Evidemment, Nightwing remarqua l'activité inhabituelle des membres de l'équipe et décida de mener son enquête de son côté. A l'insu des autres, il fut le premier à retrouver la trace de George Smith, un ancien employé qui avait absorbé du Kapow en quantité massive cinq ans plus tôt. Il décida de lui rendre visite au milieu de la nuit.

A trente-sept ans, George ne travaillait plus qu'à distance. Il ne faisait jamais ses courses, ne sortait jamais de chez lui et c'était sa mère qui passait deux fois par semaine pour s'occuper de lui. En outre, ses volets étaient toujours fermés. Officiellement, il était atteint d'obésité morbide à cause d'un dérèglement hormonal et il n'arrivait plus à quitter son lit. Pour Nightwing, il y avait peut-être une autre raison.

Il s'introduisit donc chez lui au milieu de la nuit. De la lumière filtrait de sous une porte et on pouvait entendre le bruit d'une télé. Il ne dormait donc pas. Nightwing s'approcha doucement et entendit quelqu'un se lever dans la pièce. Le pas était celui d'un homme de corpulence moyenne, pas celui d'un obèse. De deux choses l'une : soit George n'était pas seul, soit il avait menti sur son état de santé.

Nightwing s'approcha encore et distingua un homme qui faisait les cent pas. Sa peau avait un aspect verdâtre à la lumière de la télé. En regardant mieux, Nightwing réalisa que la coloration verdâtre n'était pas due à l'éclairage. Ce blanc maladif qui tirait vers le bleu-vert, c'était sa couleur normale !

Nightwing pensa qu'il en savait assez. Il sortit un appareil photo et se trouvait prêt à photographier l'homme quand celui-ci se mit à renifler et à regarder à gauche et à droite.

- Hé ! s'écria-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes là. Montrez-vous !

Nightwing se montra sans hésiter. Après avoir subi une pareille transformation, la vie de ce pauvre homme devait être un enfer il n'aurait pas été sympa de le photographier dans son dos. George le regarda un instant, stupéfait, puis demanda :

- Vous êtes le coéquipier de Batman ?

- Heu… Je suis à mon compte, maintenant ! corrigea Nightwing, qui n'aimait toujours pas être appelé un coéquipier.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ?

- J'aimerais simplement savoir ce qui vous est arrivé.

Le visage de George se décomposa. Il s'écroula sur une chaise et regarda son interlocuteur avec désarroi.

- Eh bien… à vrai dire, je n'en sais fichtrement rien, murmura-t-il. J'étais comptable dans une boite et le dimanche, je jouais au base-ball. Un matin, je me réveille avec la peau toute blanche. J'appelle un médecin et il ne trouve rien ! Il part en disant qu'il va appeler une ambulance. Le lendemain, j'apprends qu'il est mort.

Nightwing trouvait ce récit suspect. Si le médecin avait été supprimé, pourquoi le pauvre George n'avait-il pas subi le même sort ? Cependant, celui-ci continuait :

- Ma mère a été infirmière, vous savez. Je lui ai raconté toute mon histoire et elle a fini par remarquer que je tombais malade quand…

George s'interrompit brusquement et ce fut Nightwing qui termina à sa place :

- Quand vous aviez consommé du Kapow, c'est ça ?

- Ouais ! J'ai cessé d'en boire et j'ai eu une rémission, comme on dit. Mais six mois plus tard, les symptômes sont réapparus. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'on a déménagé, ma mère et moi.

Nightwing le considéra avec tristesse. Pauvre homme qui avait dû renoncer à toute sa vie !

- On va faire quelque chose pour vous, promit-il. On va tous s'y mettre.

* * *

><p>Dans les jours suivant, Nightwing recontacta l'équipe et leur raconta sa rencontre avec George Smith. Il consulta également l'énorme carnet d'adresses de Bruce Wayne, trouva un scientifique digne de confiance et lui transmit un échantillon du sang de George, avec pour mission de travailler sur un antidote.<p>

Aqualad et lui décidèrent de revoir Lorena une dernière fois afin de la mettre au courant. Après tout, elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous sur la plage de San Diego, en début de matinée.

A cette heure de la journée, la plage était presque déserte. Les garçons expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé sans trop entrer dans les détails. Lorena resta songeuse.

- Donc, résuma-t-elle, si ils ont tué ma mère et d'autres personnes, c'était parce qu'il y avait un agent mutagène dans cette boisson et qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle remonte la piste et les dénonce ?

- C'est ça, résuma Dick, soulagé de voir qu'elle ne prenait cela trop mal.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, quel est l'intérêt de mettre ce genre de produit dangereux dans une boisson commercialisée ? Où est l'intérêt ?

- L'hypothèse actuelle, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un test préliminaire pour le Reach. Pour le moment, on n'en sait pas plus.

Ils se turent tous les trois. Kaldur était sur le point d'ajouter qu'il fallait qu'elle les contacte si jamais elle développait une mutation quelconque quand Lorena lança :

- Est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé de moi ?

- Qui ?

- Ma mère. Juste avant… vous savez quoi. Est-ce qu'elle a parlé de moi ?

- Non, répondit Dick d'un ton douloureux. On pensait vraiment qu'on arriverait à la sauver. On est désolés.

Lorena retira ses lunettes sans dire un mot et en essuya les verres pour se donner une contenance. Sans ses lunettes, sa ressemblance avec sa mère était tellement forte que c'en était presque douloureux. Dick se rappela ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait perdu ses propres parents. Il savait à quel point ça faisait mal, et malgré cela, lui et les autres avaient risqué la vie de la mère d'une autre, sans avertir la Ligue, sans même proposer à Superboy et à Miss Martian de faire partie de la mission. Il n'avait pas de mots pour dire à quel point il se sentait mal.

- Merci d'avoir essayé de la sauver, dit Lorena d'une voix étranglée. Ecoutez… un de mes profs à la fac m'a dit qu'être médecin, ça veut dire sauver des vies, mais ça veut aussi dire qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Quand je serai médecin, j'arriverai pas non plus à sauver tout le monde. Vous avez essayé. Merci à tous les trois.

- On fera tout pour que ceux qui ont tué ta mère paient, annonça Kaldur avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix.

- Elle avait seulement 38 ans… c'est nul.

Lorena semblait être sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand quelqu'un la héla. C'était sa bande de copines qui se trouvait non loin de là. L'étudiante éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- C'est Jen et les autres ! annonça-t-elle. Je leur ai promis qu'on irait aider à remettre la ville en état ensemble. Faut que j'y aille. Salut !

Sur ce, elle se tourna vers Dick et lui serra la main. Kaldur s'avança à son tour, s'attendant à une poignée de mains, mais à sa grande surprise, elle lui sauta au cou et lui colla un gros bisou sur la joue. Il resta stupéfait. Dick se retint d'éclater de rire.

- Arrête de baver ! s'écria-t-il tandis que Lorena rejoignait sa bande en courant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit Kaldur en portant sa main à sa joue.

- Oh, allez ! J'ai bien vu comment elle te regardait et j'ai bien vu comment toi, tu la regardais ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé son numéro ?

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Don Juan.

- De quoi t'as peur ? Au pire, elle te dit que ce n'est pas possible, tu effaces son numéro et tu passes à autre chose !

- On rentre ! coupa Kaldur. On a du travail qui nous attend.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons. Dick le suivit, visiblement amusé.

- D'accord ! cria-t-il presque. On rentre ! Mais dis-moi, t'as vraiment envie de passer à côté du bonheur toute ta vie ?

Kaldur haussa les épaules. Contrairement à lui, Dick avait collectionné les aventures pendant les cinq dernières années, au point qu'il avait maintenant du mal à se rappeler l'époque à laquelle il avait peur de faire le premier pas avec Zatanna. Aujourd'hui, il trouvait presque drôle de voir Kaldur, son aîné de trois ans, réagir comme un pré-ado timide et maladroit.

- Elle a l'air sympa, pourtant, insista Dick. Tu pourrais tomber plus mal. Enfin, c'est toi que ça regarde. Mais si tu changes d'avis et si t'as besoin de conseils, tu sais où me trouver !

_A suivre…_


	5. Proposition

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Bart, Garfield, Cassie et Tim se mirent à faire des paris pour savoir si Kaldur allait ou non recontacter Lorena. Ils avaient déjà fait le même genre de paris avant que Tim et Cassie sortent ensemble et avant que Miss Martian rompe avec Lagoon Boy. Ils pariaient aussi en se demandant si Superboy et Miss Martian allaient ou non se remettre ensemble. Il fallait bien passer le temps comme on pouvait.

Kaldur, lui, essaya de se remettre au travail comme avant mais réalisa vite qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Lorena de la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils avaient tous fait ce qu'ils devaient faire, pourtant, et jusque-là, la mission s'était avérée concluante. Alors, où était le problème ?

_J'ai envie de la revoir, _réalisa-t-il un soir_. Je la connais à peine et j'ai envie de la revoir. Ça n'a aucun sens. Mes sentiments pour Tula étaient justifiés étant donné que je la connaissais depuis longtemps mais Lorena et moi avons eu en tout et pour tout cinq conversations, dont une sur Internet. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux en aussi peu de temps._

_Tiens, je viens de penser à Tula sans avoir mal. Je ne la compare plus à toutes les filles que je rencontre, je ne pense plus à elle à chaque fois que j'entends une chanson d'amour. Elle me manque toujours mais c'est ma meilleure amie que je pleure, pas la fille dont j'étais amoureux. Logiquement, ça devait arriver. Tant mieux, ça veut dire que mon cœur a guéri._

Kaldur poussa un soupir de soulagement et son regard se posa sur une photo de Garth, Tula et lui quand ils étaient enfants. C'était sa photo préférée car elle lui rappelait l'époque à laquelle ils étaient heureux, optimistes, innocents et persuadés que leur amitié résisterait à tout. Il se rappela aussi quelque chose que Tula lui avait dit lors d'un étrange rêve éveillé. _Essaie d'être heureux. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois malheureux. Oublie un peu cette fichue éducation militaire. Tu ne peux pas être un leader tout le temps_…

_Je pourrais recontacter Lorena_, se dit-il soudain. _Serait-ce une bonne idée ? Voyons un peu : si elle me dit qu'elle ne veut plus passer de temps avec moi, ce sera vexant mais je m'en remettrai. Si elle me dit oui, qu'on passe du temps ensemble et qu'on devient bons amis, ce qui est l'hypothèse la plus probable, ce sera très bien. Si je tombe amoureux d'elle et que ce n'est pas réciproque, ça me fera mal mais je m'en remettrai. Si c'est elle qui tombe amoureuse de moi à sens unique, je serai obligé de lui faire un peu mal, ce qui sera pénible, mais elle a l'air assez raisonnable pour s'en remettre. Et si on finit par s'aimer…_

Kaldur s'arrêta de penser. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler une vie de couple heureuse. A l'époque à laquelle il était amoureux de Tula, il fantasmait sur une espèce de bonheur absolu qui ne s'arrêterait jamais mais il avait côtoyé assez de couples pour savoir que le bonheur amoureux éternel et parfait n'existait pas. Artémis et Wally avaient eu leurs chamailleries, Megan et Conner avaient rompu de façon cinglante, La'gaan n'avait été qu'une relation de transition pour Megan, Dick et Zatanna collectionnaient les aventures chacun de leur côté, Raquel avait rompu avec le père de son fils avant d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre… Une relation demandait beaucoup de travail et lui manquait cruellement d'expérience.

_Je pourrais en rester là, pensa-t-il. Seulement, si je ne fais rien, je passerai mon temps à regretter et à me demander ce qui aurait pu se passer. Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon. Au mieux, j'aurai une amie de plus, ce qui est très bien. Au pire, je ne la reverrai plus. Dans tous les cas, je m'en remettrai._

Le lendemain, il se rendit de nouveau à San Diego.

* * *

><p>Après le raz-de-marée, les habitants de San Diego avaient dû s'organiser. De nombreuses maisons étant maintenant inhabitables, les gens s'entassaient à plusieurs familles par logement en attendant que de nouveaux bâtiments soient construits ou rénovés. Lorena partageait maintenant un petit appartement avec six étudiantes. C'était le soir et elle rentrait chez elle après avoir aidé à remettre le campus en état.<p>

Les semaines précédentes s'étaient avérées vraiment étranges. Des tas d'amis à elle étaient morts noyés, son université était dévastée, elle travaillait plus de douze heures par jour pour remettre la ville en état et comme tous les habitants de San Diego, elle savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, elle ressentait un étrange espoir. Elle savait pourquoi sa mère était morte et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas morte en vain.

_Les super-héros ont bien de la chance_, pensa-t-elle. _Ils peuvent agir pour rendre le monde meilleur. Evidemment, tout le monde peut faire ça mais eux ont davantage d'occasions. Je me demande_…

Lorena s'arrêta dans son élan. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé jusque-là mais des pas réguliers se faisaient entendre derrière elle. Quelqu'un la suivait ! Elle pensa tout de suite au garçon qui la harcelait et plongea la main dans son sac, à la recherche d'une bombe de poivre.

- Matt, je sais que c'est toi, dit-elle. Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille.

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait que nous deux ici, répondit une voix familière.

Lorena se retourna et se trouva face à Kaldur ! Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux et laissa tomber sa bombe.

- Tant mieux ! Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voudrais te parler.

- Il y a un problème avec le mutagène ?

Sa voix était soudain chargée d'inquiétude. Kaldur secoua la tête.

- Non. Pour l'antidote, on cherche encore. Il ne s'agit pas de cela.

Il avait l'air gêné et Lorena, qui avait déjà eu des petits copains, reconnut cette expression. Il était sur le point de l'inviter à sortir mais n'osait pas faire le premier pas.

_Mince, alors, _pensa-t-elle_. Même les super-héros ont peur de se prendre des râteaux ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il est dix heures du soir, je suis habillée comme un chiffonnier dans une rue déserte avec un super-héros qui bafouille parce qu'il n'ose pas m'inviter à sortir…_

- D'accord ! lança-t-elle.

_Je suis stupide, _pensa-t-elle alors_. Si ça se trouve, il aimerait simplement que je devienne l'aide médicale de son équipe ! Oh, après tout, ça aussi, ce serait bien._

- Tu n'as pas entendu ma proposition, fit-il remarquer.

- Oh, je suis d'humeur à prendre des risques. A moins que tu ne me proposes d'aller manger du cyanure au-dessus d'un volcan en éruption, auquel cas j'aimerais sérieusement reconsidérer ta proposition !

Kaldur se mit à rire.

- Je pensais plutôt à un cinéma, répondit-il.

- D'accord ! Non, attends, tu veux remettre un cinéma en état ou voir un film au cinéma ? Parce que tous les cinés de San Diego sont fermés pour dégâts des eaux en ce moment !

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir un film dans une autre ville, expliqua-t-il.

- D'accord. Tu veux faire ça quand ?

- Samedi ?

- Samedi prochain, j'ai promis à mes potes que je les aiderai à remettre le campus en état. Samedi suivant, vingt heures ?

- D'accord. Samedi suivant, vingt heures.

Kaldur hésita. Il ne savait pas s'il devait serrer la main de Lorena, l'embrasser, lui proposer de la raccompagner ou encore faire autre chose. Elle résolut le problème en lui collant un gros smack sur la joue avant de se sauver en courant, toute rougissante. Kaldur se toucha la joue, puis tourna les talons et rentra à pieds jusqu'au zeta-tube le plus proche, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Perchés sur le toit le plus proche, Garfield, Tim, Cassie et Bart comptaient l'argent du pari.

_La fin !_


End file.
